CBeebiepedia Fanon: Old School: The Official Album
Old School: Volume 1 is a three-disc boxed set of CBeebies music released on 23 November, 2019 by EOne Music. The collection includes three classic CBeebies albums: CBeebies: The Official Album (2002), My CBeebies Album (2006), and My CBeebies Christmas Album (2006). The collection includes newly remastered versions of three classic albums. The collection marks the first time these three albums have been made available on CD in their entirety, although some of the tracks have appeared on various CD compilations over the years. The original album artwork is repackaged on CD sleeves and packed in the set's collectible slipcase. EOne Music released a follow-up CD set later in the year. Track listings Disc One * Bob the Builder/Perez Prado - Mambo No 5 * Tweenies/Blair - Have Fun Go Mad * Bill and Ben - Flobbadance * Teletubbies - Say Eh Oh * Postman Pat - Theme Tune * Brum - The Brum Brum Wiggle * Spot - Theme Tune * Balamory - Theme Tune * The Shiny Show - Theme Tune * Starhill Ponies - Theme Tune * Story Makers - Theme Tune * Tweenies - Theme Tune (edited*) * William’s Wish Wellingtons - Theme Tune * Fireman Sam - Theme Tune * 64 Zoo Lane - Theme Tune * Bob the Builder - Theme Tune * Balamory - Megamix * Angelmouse - Theme Tune * Andy Pandy - Theme Tune * The Noddy Shop - Theme Tune * Step Inside - Theme Tune * Come Outside - Theme Tune * Tweenies - No One * BYG - Theme Tune (Series 2 version with Steve/Paul/Mike/Gabi/Sarah/Britney/Maria) * SpongeBob SquarePants - Theme Tune * The Kids - The Beebie Bugs * Teletubbies - Lullaby Disc 2 # Bob the Builder - Theme # Baby Einstein - Carmen (Toreador) # Balamory - Strike up the Band # Fimbles - Theme # Me Too - Theme # Boogie Beebies - Theme/Kangaroo # Tikkabilla - Theme/Tikkabilla Jive # The Roly Mo Show - Theme # Big Cook, Little Cook - Tidy Up # Something Special - Theme/Let's Make Music # Koala Brothers - Theme/Helping # Becky and Barnaby Bear - Theme/I wish I was a Fish # Bill and Ben - Flobbadance # Boo - The Shapes Song (Bedroom) # Brum - Brum Brum (Get Things Done) # Story Makers - Theme # Postman Pat - Theme # 64 Zoo Lane - Theme # Tots TV - Theme # Teletubbies - Theme # Ethelbert the Tiger - Theme # Bobinogs - Theme # School and the backyard gang - Theme (Series 5 version with Aspen/Sarah/Caroline/Kaleigh/Kenny/Kevin/Frankie) # The Shiny Show - Theme/Song Medley # Baby Einstein - Theme # Little Red Tractor - Theme # Doodle Do - Theme/Collecting # Andy Pandy - Looby Loo # Little Robots - Theme # Tweenies - Have Fun Go Mad Disc 3 # Tweenies - Jingle Bells # Fimbles - 12 Days of Christmas - Fimbles # Balamory - Dreaming of a Balamory Christmas # Tweenies - Magical Night # Me Too! - Tina's Panto # Tweenies - I Believe in Christmas # Tweenies - All Around the World Trivia * Unlike CBeebies: The Album, all dialogue that mentions "turning the record over" has been kept. * (*) New Tweenies lyrics are added ** Welcome to our Playgroup, Let's have fun together. Come on, Get to know us better. (roll call, but with Izzles added) Milo: And those are Max and Judy Category:CBeebiepedia Fanon Category:Albums